


I feel it coming

by drdblack27



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, POV First Person, Past Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, jeankasa - Freeform, mentions of Eren and Reiner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drdblack27/pseuds/drdblack27
Summary: She melts under my touch. I can feel her body shake, the heat between her legs, how embarrassed and coy she looks when I talk to her, touch her.
Relationships: JeanKasa, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	I feel it coming

“Relax.”

I say it trying to make myself relax, too. She nods at me weakly, biting her lower lip, and I fight the urge to touch her face.

Which is completely idiocy, since she’s sitting in my bed, using nothing but her shirt and panties. But still. I’m fucking freaking out.

She probably notices it, since she’s the one who reaches out to touch my face. It’s intuitive, the way I lean into her touch, how I close my eyes at the warmth of her hands, so surprisingly soft, and sigh. I open my eyes to find her licking her lips, and can’t avoid lowering my sight to her chest, that is raising a little quickly, and her nipples, already hard.

_Shit._

I feel my pants tightening, and she removes her hand, crawling to me. It’s fucking hypnotizing. I never believed in magic but this girl – this _woman_ – does something to me.

She sits between my legs, so close I can feel the warm radiating from her body, and I try not to freak out, because I’m already so hard it hurts, and I can’t think nor breath straight, my blood running entirely to my crotch.

_Maybe I’ll pass out._

She runs her fingers through my hair, and I can’t avoid humming in pleasure. She seems satisfied with it, so she scraps my scalp gently, and _oh my fucking God_ , I could die here, right now, that I would be the happiest man on Earth.

_Here lies Jean Kirstein, the guy who died because Mikasa Ackerman ran her fingers through his hair._

Yeah, that’s fine to me.

“Do you like this?” she asks, voice sweet. I nod, and she lowers her hands to my neck, scratching lightly.

It’s quiet around. Everybody’s asleep. Minus me, of course.

She made her way to my room like a cat, not making any noise, opening the window, and woke me up by blowing some air on my neck. It’s a sensitive area, she knows by now. I almost fell out the bed.

I looked around as she smiled at me, fearing that Connie would see her. Luckily, he's sleeping like a fucking rock these past days, but wouldn’t be surprised if he found Mikasa in my bed. Maybe a little pissed off if we woke him up.

She lowers her hands to my shoulders, and arms, and caress my triceps. She leans forward, touching my ear with her lips, and whispers “You have such nice arms.”

“Do I?” I ask, but surprisingly enough I don’t sound like a fucking terrified virgin, but sensual, voice a little husky. She nods, getting closer, sitting between my legs. She pushes me a little, making me lay against the headboard, and I finally find the courage to touch her.

As if I didn’t have done it so many times before.

“I’ve been thinking of you.” She raises herself up a tiny bit, and I close my legs. She puts her knees on either sides of my hips, and sits on my lap. I bite my lip, trying to repress a moan, when she starts grinding against me. Her cheeks are a little pink, I can see it from the moonlight illuminating us.

“Thinking about what?”

She smiles coyly. Fuck, I’m mad in love with this woman.

I put my hands on her buttcheeks, squeezing playfully, moving her hips so she grinds again, slowly, sighing. I lean closer to her, feeling her nipples against my chest, and whisper “About me touching you? Making you wet?”

She hides her face on the crook of my neck, kissing it. I squeeze her tighter this time.

“Were you thinking about me fucking you? How good it feels when I’m inside you?”

She doesn’t answer again. Instead, her hips move faster, as I think that only three layers of clothing separate me from her. And fucking hell, I can sense how wet and hot she is already.

“Am I right?” I ask, putting a hand under her shirt, fingers ghosting her abs. She nods against my neck, and I feel the sweat starting to form on her body.

I pinch one of her nipples and she moans a little louder. My eyes dart to the side, where Connie is laying, his back turned to us.

“Shhh. Mika. You don’t want to wake Connie up, right?” She shakes her head, slowing her movements on my lap. I squeeze her butt again, the other hand teasing her nipple, as I kiss her collarbone. “Why did you stop? Go on.”

Her hips start moving again, and I continue feeling her breast on my hand, the other caressing her butt and calves. I can feel how her climax is near, how she holds my shoulders a little tighter, her breath getting faster, her movements quicker, her legs pressing tight against mine.

“Yeah, like that.” I whisper, and she sighs a little louder. I smirk, mind still reeling she’s like this, _with me_ , of all people. “I feel it coming, babe. Come for me.”

She finally does, muffling a moan as she bites my shoulder, and I know tomorrow morning there will be a mark of her teeth against my skin. Her hips grind on my lap while she rides herself until it finishes, her body relaxing against mine. I hug her tightly, kissing her shoulder and neck, until she sighs.

“Well done.” I say, and she raises her face to me. Her eyelids are heavy, cheeks flushed, mouth swollen and her dark hair, so beautiful, a little messy. “What do you want now?”

She says nothing, just takes her shirt off and looks at me in a way that makes my cock throb. My hand goes from her butt to between her legs, and I hiss, feeling how soak she is, wetting not only my fingers but her panties and my sleep pants.

“Fuck.” I curse, and she kisses me.

Kissing Mikasa Ackerman has to be the best thing I’ve ever done in my entire life.

I’m still getting used to her, thought. How she seems so mysterious to everyone, so discreet and even a little threatening, but for me... I dreamt about it since I was sixteen, while she was dating Eren on high school, and hated him because of it, because I knew he didn't treat her the way she deserved to be treated. They were always fighting, she was always crying, and I wanted to punch that motherfucker's face for making her cry. They spent almost three years in that nightmare, and broke up a month after our Senior prom.

The first time we actually talked was because Sasha convinced me, a couple weeks after Mikasa and Eren broke up because of Eren's cheat with Reiner, I thought about being just friends. Bury my feelings for her deep inside my chest, if that meant I could stay close to her.

But then, she started flirting. Shyly, stealing glances, random dates to grab coffee and walk on the campus, coming to my games when she hated soccer. Eren was there, too, but I couldn't not notice how her eyes were always glued to me. Her eyes never told me lies.

She texted me every day, all day. People would see us together, Eren would see us together, hanging around, and unfollowed me on social medias. Connie found that hilarious - he was the cheater and I'm the bad friend for talking with his ex-girlfriend. Armin, on the other hand, gave me some advices, that made me so confused at the time.

Everybody knows that Mikasa was the one that told Eren what to and not to do, and probably the one that dictated things in bed. She always told him what she wanted, and how, and didn’t left any space for any request that wasn’t hers.

But with me…

She melts under my touch. I can feel her body shake, the heat between her legs, how embarrassed and coy she looks when I talk to her, touch her. Instead of doubting the things Armin told me, I prefer to think that I do _something_ to her, just like she does something to me.

“I was watching the soccer practice the other day.” She breaks our kiss to speak, and I feel both her breasts now. They’re small, but nice, and fit perfectly on my hands.

“Like what you saw?” I ask, kissing her neck. She nods. “Like seeing me playing?”

“It’s…” she whispers, voice trembling. I look up at her. “Hot. Seeing you play.”

I smirk again, and she bites her lip, cheeks more flushed. “Next time I’ll score a goal to you.”

“Okay.” She smiles openly this time. “My captain.”

How she says it goes straight to my dick. I lick her nipple, massaging her other breast, and she starts grinding against me again. We continue on that pace until I feel her legs squeezing mine.

“Wanna do it with or without?” I ask, one of the hands playing with her panties. One day she confessed she liked doing with clothes on, like we're in a hurry. I don't complain at all.

“With. With.” She sighs, touching my forehead with hers, and I raise my hips a little, immediately, taking off my pants and underwear enough to spread my dick free. She moves a little back, and bites her lower lip, looking down at me.

“Look what you do to me, Mika.” I mouth at her, and she giggles silently, reading my lips. I take myself on my hand, moving a little, and she just watches, biting her lips. It's so intimate I blush, too. “Can you grab the condom, please?”

She nods, reaching up to the bedside table that lies between mine and Connie’s bed, grabbing a pack from inside a drawer and opening it quickly, hands trembling a little. She puts it on for me, looking a little shy as always, and I grab her face gently to kiss her one more time.

I interrupt the kiss to look down, where she’s touching me and positioning over my lap again. She looks at me apprehensively, and I nod, one hand on her hip and the other on her face, caressing it with a thumb. She moves her panties to the side, the wet cloth touching my inside thigh, and I feel harder - if that's possible - at the sight.

“Whenever you’re ready.” I mouth again, and she slowly lowers herself.

I moan a little loudly, and both of us look at Connie, impassible on his bed, and laugh quietly. She takes a little to get used to the sensation, I know, because she’s always so fucking tight and wet and _warm,_ my God, so warm. It's like I can feel the way she embraces me, squeezing around, and how fucking perfect this is.

“Move me?” she asks, wrapping her arms around the back of my neck, and I nod, holding her buttcheeks again and start moving her.

It’s slow, and passionate, and I think I prefer this way. I was talking about fucking but this, this, what we’re doing, isn't fucking.

Sounds lame, but is making love.

I look at her reactions – mouth opening in silent moans, eyes closed, furrowed brows, flushed cheeks, sweat coming down her abs, the muscles of her thighs contracting against mine, just like her insides. I know I must be very similar, since I feel my hair sticking to my neck and forehead, my heart rate a zillion times faster, how infatuated I must look. I can't avoid it.

Mikasa opens her eyes to me when I move her down with a little bit strength, going deep inside her, and just shakes her head. Desperate.

"Jean..." she moans really low, but in the silence of the bedroom, sounds like a scream to me.

I know she’s about to orgasm again when she takes control back, and I stop moving her, just holding her butt and sucking her neck, wanting too to leave my marks on her. She moves her hips as her pleasure demands, no rhythm, and it’s so fucking wonderful I have to think about other shit not to cum already.

_Think about World War II. Think about Political Science classes. The lineup of Liverpool on last game._

She trembles again as her climax ends, and looks at me, smiling - maybe I'm projecting, but I think I see a glint of something else.

“Change positions?” I ask, and she nods, weakly. She gets off my lap as I move forward on the bed, taking my pants off – she lays down on my pillow, opening her legs, clearly trembling, as I look down at her.

Again. I’m mad in love with this woman, wide spread to me, wanting me to make love to her, glowing from sweat and lust.

I kiss her feet, her calves, and take her panties off slowly. She smiles at me the whole time.

“Sorry, they’re in my way.” I whisper, and she giggles, massaging her breasts herself. “Ready?” I position myself on her entrance.

“Jean.” She moans quietly, and I stop, partly cautious, partly surprised by how fucking hot my name sounds coming from her mouth.

“Yeah, Mika?” I lean down, my erection against her stomach, and kiss her cheek. She looks at the wardrobe, biting her lip. “What is it?”

She closes her eyes. “I…”

I bite her neck. “You…”

“I’m in love with you.” Her voice is so low that if I wasn’t this close I couldn’t listen.

My heart beats so violently against my ribs I’m afraid it’ll rip the skin and fall. My mouth feels suddenly dry, and my cock begs for attention.

She looks at me, finally, with those dark eyes full of emotion, and I can’t think of better answer than kissing her, hard, while entering her slowly. She moans against my tongue, and I raise up a bit, propping myself on my elbows, thrusting inside her with force but not quick, so the bed doesn’t shake.

“I love you, too.” I whisper against her lips, and she smiles openly, happy, the corners of her eyes wrinkling, her cheeks flushed, our sweaty bodies glued together.

I wasn't projecting.

I don’t know how I don’t pass out by this.

As I get closer to my own orgasm, I muffle my moans and groans on the pillow, over her head, and she crosses her leg on my lower back, making me get even deeper and closer to her. She _always_ does that, holds me on position, and it’s a bliss, how much it turns me on.

“I’m… close.” I mouth to her, furrowing my brows. My hair is tickling her forehead, I know, and she giggles, raising up just a bit to kiss me.

“I want to feel you.” She says, hands on my shoulders, and I start to feel it building, on my lower abs, my balls, my entire body contracting, my mind starting to fog, only thinking about her, Mikasa Ackerman, in my bed, smiling, saying that she fucking loves me, while my dick is inside her.

“Fuck.” I grunt, and she kisses my neck with open mouth, licking a bit. “Fuck, Mika.”

“Jean.” She whispers on my ear. My thrusts start to become erratic, and the bed starts to shake with my movements – I don’t even care about Connie sleeping anymore, I just need to fucking cum. “ _Oh. Oh, Jean.”_

I kiss her hard, teeth against teeth, wetly, but I don’t care.

“Jean, look at me.” She parts the kiss, holding my face. I continue to move, feeling my cheeks burning hot at the desire and effort. Her eyes are so pretty, her entire face, even the scar under her eye that she’s so insecure about, and I look, so intensely that my hearing stops working, and I can only listen to my heart and the sound of our bodies meeting.

“Mikasa.” I whisper and moan at the same time, her legs holding me close to her. I lower myself over her, still looking at her eyes, and she moans back at me, my movements a lot harder. I’m about to lose control. “Fuck, Mikasa, fuck…”

“I love you.” She whispers in my ear, and I open my mouth, but no sound comes from it. “I love you, Jean.”

And I cum to that.

It’s really hard to muffle my moan, but I do my best, hiding my face on her hair and my pillow, hips still moving as my climax ends. I drop my weight, making her laugh, legs still crossed on my lower back. Maybe I've never cummed so fucking much in my entire life, seeing stars behind my lids while it happens.

We’re both breathless for a while, and I grunt when finally pull myself off her, kneeling and taking the condom away, throwing it on the trashcan besides my bed. She sits down, quickly, giving me a peck on the lips, and goes straight to the bathroom. I’m forever grateful Connie rented one of the only suites on the dorm, so I can see naked Mikasa walking after I was inside of her.

I wait for her to comeback to go, too. She told me peeing after sex is good to prevent infections, or whatever, that Annie told her that, and I believe it. So.

As I return to bed, she’s already dressed, under my covers. I slid behind her, cuddling, and nuzzle my nose on her hair, hugging her tight. I really love sex, making love, whatever, but cuddling as big and little spoon – that is really my favorite part.

She knows that, too, as she reaches back to caress my face and hair.

“Your beard is growing.” She whispers, and I nod, purposefully nuzzling my chin on the crook of her shoulder and neck.

“Do you think I should shave it?” I ask, and she wiggles herself to get even closer, as if possible.

Two bodies can’t occupy the same space, but I think she’s trying to break this rule.

“No, I like it on you.” She turns her face a little, and we kiss again, much softer and gentle this time. The way she says _on you_ reminds me of Eren, how he didn’t use to have beard when they dated, and how now he has, with long hair, even. Reiner doesn’t seem to complain.

I know she’s almost asleep as she sighs, nuzzling on the arm that is under her neck, kissing my wrist.

“Mika.” I call. She kisses my knuckles from the hand that is under her breasts. “Did you said what I think you said, or I’m hallucinating?”

She laughs quietly. The birds outside start to sing. “I love you, Jean.”

I smile.

“I love you, too. So much.”

She turns a little bit to give me a peck on the lips, smiling, her face flushed. “Good night, Jean.”

“Good night, Mika.”

***

I’m sitting with Connie on one of our breaks on the yard. He’s eating a sandwich before Sasha arrives, and I’m playing with my lighter, watching the flame appearing and disappearing.

“Mikasa’s sleeping a lot of days on our dorm.” Connie starts, and I look at him, arching a brow. I want to know where he wants to go.

“Yep.” I nod, flicking the flame. “Does that bother you?”

Connie shakes his head, munching. “Nah, dude. Sasha’s complaining.”

“You should make her a visit, since she gets alone when Mikasa’s at ours.” I tease him, and his ears get visibly red.

“It’s- it’s not like that! I mean, we’re just… getting to know each other!” he stammers, and I laugh. “We’re together for like, two weeks!”

“So?” I ask. He knows about how my relationship with Mikasa goes. “Doesn’t matter.”

Connie rolls his eyes. “What do you think Eren will do when he finds out?”

I shrug. “Suck his boyfriend. That was the pivot of the break up. Because he cheated on her with him. Don’t care.”

Connie nods. We go silent for a couple instants, and I spot Sasha coming at us.

“We aren’t waking you up, right?” I ask, a little embarrassed. He laughs loud this time, shaking his head, taking something out his pocket. I frown while he shows me a tiny pack with two round things inside.

“Berthold gave it to me - earplugs. Swimmers use it to avoid water to enter in ears. They’re awesome to sleep, too.”

I smile, really embarrassed. “Nice. I'm relieved.”

Sasha sits in front of us, giving Connie a peck on the lips and fist bumps me; Then, she grabs the sandwich from his hands, taking a huge bite.

“So.” She starts. “Now that Jean and Mikasa are sleeping together almost every day, why aren’t you doing the same thing to me, since I’m alone in the room?” she asks her boyfriend, and he widens his eyes, looking at me. “We’re the only ones that aren’t having some fun over here!”

I laugh loudly, Sasha too. Connie’s ears are red as a tomato. “Told ya, man.”

**Author's Note:**

> two things:  
> 1\. Jean's my favorite character, and I'm pretending that chapter 138 didn't happen. for me, until the 139, it's the same with the schrödinger's cat (if you know what I mean).  
> 2\. I find difficult shipping in this fandom, but jeankasa has a soft spot on my heart (along with jeanmarco, eruri and yumihisu)
> 
> anyways. I wanted to write some fluffy porn, was listening to The Weeknd, this came out. hope you like it! thanks for reading, as always.


End file.
